


Jafar's Happy Ending

by Bandbabe2009



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandbabe2009/pseuds/Bandbabe2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad to say, I don't remember if this is in the correct order, but I remember it this way and I am sorry if it is wrong. If it is, please by all means correct me when I am done with this segment. Hope you guys enjoy. </p>
<p>Yep, just edited this. I like this newer one better. Also still not sure about the uncensored version, but yeah. Hope you guys like this one. So what is to happen in the next chapter? Wait and see, next chapter should HOPEFULLY be posted up soon.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Disney owns Jafar, Jasmine, Sultan, Iago, and Aladdin. Only a small part of the story line is owned by Disney, but the rest is mine. </p>
<p>Uncensored is posted up and it already has 2 chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jasmine is trapped in her hourglass by Jafar after he becomes the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Aladdin then taunts Jafar in his snake form. However, Jafar only focuses on torturing Aladdin and he finally comes up with the idea. Within an instant, Aladdin is in his former Prince Ali Ababwa outfit and bound to the floor with magic bonds, and Jasmine is wrapped around the human arms of Jafar. 

He says to Aladdin, “Seeing as killing you is much too simple, I'd like to torture you for as long as you shall live. Seeing what is yours, to never be yours again!” With that said, he puts a curse on Aladdin to see every moment that Jafar caresses, beds or makes love to Jasmine. “I also offer this last part street rat! You may have the chance to leave, but once you cross the barrier for Agrabah, your memories of the princess and Agrabah will vanish. Only then will the visions of me caressing, bedding, or making love to the princess will they finally disappear. Suffer here throughout your days, or live free from us! The choice is yours STREET RAT!”

He then says to Jasmine, “I may not force you to fall desperately in love with me, but whenever I lay a hand on you or make love to you, it will be the most pleasure you could ever feel in your lifetime. Each time the pleasure will grow slightly more. Enjoy this Princess.”

After he says that to her, she nods her head unwillingly, her head is filled with lust and disgust as he grazes her skin with his fingers. So far he is enjoying the sounds that come involuntary on her part from Jasmine's mouth and the absolute horror filled face on Aladdin. Even if Aladdin closes his eyes, behind his eye lids he can see where Jafar places his hands and what sounds Jasmine makes. When Jafar has had his fun with Jasmine, he sets The Sultan and Aladdin free from their bounds. He tells Jasmine, “Now my pet, you are free to go to your room. You are to present yourself with your best white dress to tomorrows event.” She goes to her room with tears in her eyes, she has some control of herself, but all of it is a spell and that she will never love Jafar.

He announces to the Sultan that he plans to wed Jasmine the next day, make him sultan and if he so pleases, he can stay in the palace be a good father and a possible grandfather or he can suffer in the streets. He then snarls to Aladdin, “As for you Street Rat, you are no longer allowed in the palace, and if anyone sees you sneaking in, restrains will be set up in every room, so you can see personally of what I do to your precious princess.” Aladdin is then kicked out of the palace by the guards, Jafar still has the magic lamp, Jasmine is sleeping away in her bedroom trying to forget those horrible yet wonderful caresses, and Sultan stays in one of the guest rooms so that he can be there for his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say, I don't remember if this is in the correct order, but I remember it this way and I am sorry if it is wrong. If it is, please by all means correct me when I am done with this segment. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Yep, just edited this. I like this newer one better. Also still not sure about the uncensored version, but yeah. Hope you guys like this one. So what is to happen in the next chapter? Wait and see, next chapter should HOPEFULLY be posted up soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: Disney owns Jafar, Jasmine, Sultan, Iago, and Aladdin. Only a small part of the story line is owned by Disney, but the rest is mine.
> 
> Uncensored is posted up and it already has 2 chapters. Don't know when chapter 3 will be up, but this series will continue. Thank you!

Chapter 2: Jafar's Happy Ending Pt 2  
~while Genie is lifting up the palace to the hill~   
The children are playing out in the streets, until they feel the ground shaking violently. They start to scream but they scan the area of what is happening. A few houses are crumbling and they see this massive monster lifting up the palace and placing it on a hill. They cry out for their mommies, and run to the them. The mothers and the rest of the town is in a panic. As the towns people look at the monster, they recognize the face, even if the face was hardened and the body is stiff, he was the announcer for the prince that visited their kingdom.

 

The people are in an uproar, but when they see the guards leading him out of the palace, they cheer boisterously. They gather up their tomatoes and toss it at him. They shout, “LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” “YOU DESTROYED PART OF OUR TOWN!” “LEAVE US BE, WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!” “TAKE YOUR MONSTER WITH YOU!” “YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS PRINCE ALI!” As the town does this to Aladdin, he realizes they are taking him to the dungeons once again. Abu and Carpet do their best to follow Aladdin at a safe distance. Once they see Aladdin thrown into the dungeon, they swoop in as fast as they can before the guard shuts the door.  
He is thankful that they are here with him, but he phases out for a bit when he sees Jafar caressing Jasmine's form as she sleeps. He screams at the walls and pounds at the ground with his fists. He rips his Prince's clothing and is also thankful that he still has his normal outfit underneath. He couldn't escape prison unless he had help from Jafar. This is also not the same cell as before. What is also different from before is that he is not chained to the wall, but he has yet to recover from being bound a while ago. Right now he has time to think of how to escape as Abu and carpet curl up against him. 

 

~back at the palace~   
After Jafar demands the guard to take away the street rat, he contemplates on how he is to rule. Iago hovers near him. I have got what I want, now shall I be a tyrant and have the women do my bidding or bring upon war to every city surrounding Agrabah? Tomorrow his plan will commence, as he knows exactly what to do. It's time for a good night’s rest, but first he wants to see the princess. He waves pass the guard and snarls, “Any person that comes in here, you are to blame Prince Ali immediately. Understood?” Guard says, “Yes sir!” Jafar then says, “Carry on then.” He goes in and caresses her sleeping form, then puts fake bruises and hickies. He switches to talk to the guard outside Jasmin’s room, and says, “Bring the doctor here at once!” Guard leaves, and a few minutes pass till a doctor is with the guard at the palace entrance.


	3. Jafar's Happy Ending Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of the censored version of Jafar's Happy Ending. It's a short chapter, but still it's up. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Yep, this is after Aladdin is thrown from the Palace. WHat is going to happen to Aladdin? To Jasmine? How is Jafar going to handle his new kingdom? Perhaps the answers are in this chapter or in the next. 
> 
> Oh, Disney owns all the characters from Aladdin, most of this story is mine. Thank you! Enjoy!

~while Genie is lifting up the palace to the hill~  
The children are playing out in the streets, until they feel the ground shaking violently. They start to scream but they scan the area of what is happening. A few house are crumbling and they see this massive monster lifting up the palace and placing it on a hill. They cry out for their mommies, and run to the them. The mothers and the rest of the town is in a panic. As the towns people look at the monster, they recognize the face, even if the face was hardened and the body is stiff, he was the announcer for the prince that visited their kingdom. 

The people are in an uproar, but when they see the guards leading him out of the palace, they cheer boisterously. They gather up their tomatoes and toss it at him. They shout, “LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” “YOU DESTROYED PART OF OUR TOWN!” “LEAVE US BE, WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!” “TAKE YOUR MONSTER WITH YOU!” “YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS PRINCE ALI!” As the town does this to Aladdin, he realize they are taking him to the dungeons once again. Abu and Carpet do their best to follow Aladdin at a safe distance. Once they see Aladdin thrown into the dungeon, they swoop in as fast as they can before the guard shuts the door. 

He is thankful that they are here with him, but he phases out for a bit when he see's Jafar caressing Jasmine's form as she sleeps. He screams at the walls and pounds at the ground with his fists. He rips his Prince's clothing and is also thankful that he still has his normal outfit underneath. He couldn't escape prison unless he had help from Jafar. This is also not the same cell as before. What is also different from before is that he is not chained to the wall, but he has yet to recover from being bound a while ago. Right now he has time to think of how to escape as Abu and carpet curl up against him

~back at the palace~  
After Jafar demands the guard to take away the street rat, he contemplates on how he is to rule. Iago hovers near him. I have got what I want, now shall I be a tyrant and have the women do my bidding or bring upon war to every city surrounding Agrabah? Tomorrow his plan will commence, as he knows exactly what to do. It's time for a good nights rest, but first he wants to see the princess. He goes in and caresses her sleeping form, then heads to his room to sleep.


End file.
